Moth to the Flame
by VelvetViolin
Summary: Draco MalfoyXHermione SMUT SMUT SMUT. UNDERAGE Oh gee. Draco and Hermione are paired for a potions project. What are Draco's intentions? Will Hermione give into Draco's advances? Can Hermione change the way Draco feels about her?


Chapter One: Just getting started

"Professor Snape has gone too far this time!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry and Ron were cracking up next to her. They sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts. The snow had melted into puddles as the tree buds slowly began to open. "I'm serious you two! He just wants us to fail at this project."

It was their third year and everyone knew of the dreaded potions assignment that snape gives the third years. All third years must select a difficult potion to make. He provides the ingredients but the students have time to perfect the potion with their partners before the final test. The test scores on how quickly you can make a difficult potion and how well you work with your partner. Most students fail this exam and Hermione was beginning to understand why.

"What do you mean US?" Rom replied

"Do you really think you and Harry are going to make any progress? You two always procrastinate on assignments. Are you really going to practice this one?" The two boys dropped their heads down acknowledging that she was correct.

"Yeah, well at least neither of us have to work with Draco."

Hermione sighed. Ron was right. How would she work with Draco? Draco could be incredibly arrogant and mean. This would be a challenge.

"Speak of the devil." Harry mumbled as the three of them looked up to notice Malfoy trudging towards them. He peered down at them in disdain.

"Granger...What are you doing after your last class?" Malfoy hissed. He completely ignore Harry and Ron who were glaring with all their might.

"Studying in the library." Hermione replied trying to sound pleasant.

"Good. I'll meet you in the library then. We should start working on our project." And with that he stalked away. The trio looked at each other silently before heading off to their next class.

...

Hermione sat quietly looking over her homework for the day in the grand library. The silence and the smell of old books warmed her heart. It made her feel at home and comfortable but her comfort would soon vanish as Malfoy walked to her table. Something about his presence made her feel completely nervous.

"Granger…" He whispered in a rough way. His dark grey eyes focused on her.

"Malfoy…" she replied softly.

"Let's get started shall we? I want to learn this potion as soon as possible. Then i want to have nothing to do with you."

"The feeling is mutual. The potion we chose was the tranquil juice potion. A potion that can calm down nerves and make even the most skittish of people calm. I believe the book in which the recipe is in is over by this way." Hermione stood up. Brushing her long brown hair behind her ear. Malfoy stared at her for a moment.

Something about the way he looked at her made Hermione grow even more nervous. She briskly moved away looking for the section the book would be in. Malfoy quietly followed. There were very few students around but the majority of them stared at the strange couple.

Finally Hermione found the section she was looking for. It was in a secluded part of the library. Again she could feel her pulse rise. This was too secluded to be alone with Malfoy. She was usually at ease in this section of the library but today was different. She could feel his eyes moving across her body as she stepped up a small ladder to a high shelf.

"Are you going to help me look?" She spoke making sure not to make eye contact.

"It would help if you told me what we were looking for."

"Oh… right." She muttered. " Potions for the Faint of Heart by Cordelia Foxx."

Malfoy shifted to the bookshelf nearest to him. His long, fine fingers touching each book binding gently. Hermione couldn't help but stare. He looked to be cherishing each book as he touched them. It distracted her and she didn't notice she was slipping from the ladder until it was too late. She gasped as she felt her stomach drop. Closing her eyes she braced for a painful landing but after what seemed like forever she was not met with pain. Instead it was warmth. She slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with Draco. Blood immediately rushed into her cheeks. She had never been this close to him before and she began to notice how handsome his features were. As soon as she realized what she was thinking she quickly tried to shove him away but he wouldn't let go.

"I-" He spoke gently, " I apologise for touching you like this but, your eyes are so very deep and…" he stopped. Suddenly he pushed her away. "Watch what you're doing next time Granger."

"Wait… but"

"Just look for the damn book." He wouldn't look at her. This angered her.

"You're such a jerk." she spat. "I mean why don't you finish saying what you were going to sa-"

Before she could finish saying anything Malfoy turned to face her. He pushed her up against the bookshelf. His face centimeters away from her. She could smell his musty scent. Malfoy smelled...good. Like pine trees in winter. Cold but also inviting.

"Don't make yourself regret asking me that question" He said in a low tone. His breath on her lips. This made something inside of her spark. Her chest became very warm.

"Do you think you scare me?" She asked boldly. "Malfoy?"

Draco kept staring into her eyes with a longing. There was a lust about him. Hermione could smell it on his skin. It wrapped itself around her. What scared her the most was that she wanted to embrace it. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the thick enticing smell. Then she felt left hand touch her waist down to the bottom of her sweater and slip underneath. His fingers gently touching her skin.

"Do you want me?" He whispered in her ear. Did she? This was so sudden and unnerving but she didn't feel afraid. She was curious.

Hermione never was too interested in dating. She had never kissed a boy in her entire life but something about how dangerous Malfoy was treating her drew her in. Like a moth to the flame. She wanted to be bad, to do something naughty. His touch drove her wild. It was because he was taboo.

"Yes…" She moaned gently.

...

Hermione Granger. Draco had always noticed her. How could he not? She was everything he grew up learning to despise. She was a Mudblood and yet she seemed to flawlessly learn magic better than any true blooded wizard or witch. She was the opposite of him. He hated her.

Malfoy walked swiftly down a Hogwart's corridor to the courtyard where he saw Hermione sitting with the two other wizards he despised, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He very much hated Hermione but he hated Ron and Harry far more. He was always thinking of ways to make Ron and Harry's lives more miserable. Maybe he could take advantage of this potion assignment. Who was the person Ron and Harry cherished the most? Hermione Granger.

...

Malfoy smiled to himself as he heard Hermione's reply. She was too easy. Of course she was. What did he expect? She hadn't had dated anyone. Despite the rumors that she's snogged Harry her actions now proved otherwise. He looked down at her. He was caught off guard when she fell before. Her deep brown eyes making him feel warm but now she was completely in his trap. Although he despised her he would admit that she seemed to have a nice body, slender but curvy. It aroused him enough to follow through with his plan.

He bent his neck to lock her lips in a deep kiss. Her lips were soft against his hungry mouth and like a snake he forced his tongue inside to taste her farther. She was sweet, like the pumpkin pasties at dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione tasted incredible and could not compare to any of the slytherin girls he had snogged before. They were all dull in comparison. They were copper and Hermione was warm fudge. He wanted to consume her completely.

His fingers touched her skin gently but soon became very aggressive and needy. Without a moment's hesitation he tore at the back of her bra apart, the clasps bending apart giving away, and grabbed her breasts. Her deep breaths echoing in his ear arousing him further. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as if begging for more.

Draco could feel himself getting more and more erect. It was almost painful. He hadn't had thought he would get so worked up just feeling Hermione's body. It made him hesitate for a moment. He had only planned on making out with her but if things picked up he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. He again looked into Hermione's eyes. So innocent. She had never been this intimate with anyone before. Malfoy could tell and it made him feel conflicted but before he could stop she pulled him into another deep kiss. She was taking the lead. His hesitation was a opening for her to take control.

Hermione pushed Draco to a desk, her hands and fingers sliding from his chest to his groin where he was so clearly hardened. She nealt down to her knees unzipping his pants. He froze shocked at her movement. Maybe he was wrong? Could she have experience? No, clearly from the look in her eyes before she was inexperienced. Still he was caught off guard as she pulled his pulsing cock from his pants.

He groaned slightly as she wrapped her soft lips around the head of his cock. She slowly pushed him deeper into his mouth until she almost choked. The feeling was like nothing Malfoy had ever felt before. He was no amature to having sex and getting blow jobs but Hermione kept on surprising him. He didn't care now. He wanted to defile her. The thought in his mind making his cock pulse eagerly.

Draco pushed Hermione off his cock and lifted her onto the table on her back. He pulled down his pants to his feet and spread her legs apart. Lifting up her skirt and pulling down her panties, Malfoy eagry hunched over to lick her dampened clit. She squirmed as his tongue danced around the sensitive areas between her legs. He kissed her thighs before he placed the head of his cock at the opening of her pussy. He rubbed it there to tease her a bit.

"I want you." Hermione moaned quietly. Still making sure not to be too loud in the library. This drove Malfoy wild. He wanted to make her scream with pleasure. He slid his cock greedily into her. She was tight and velvety. He almost came from entering but he held it. He wanted to fill her up but not before he could savor the way she felt around him. Slowly he began to thrust into her. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Knowing that if she didn't force her mouth shut she would be moaning too loud. Grasping her delicate hips Malfoy started pounding harder. His cock rubbing every inch of the inside of her pussy. He was in ecstasy. Nothing could stop him now as he thrusted deep into her, his breath growing rigid. Sweat beaded on his brow, he was getting close. Hermione face was scrunched up in pleasure.

...

His cock was larger than she had imagined. For a moment she debated whether or not he would fit inside of her but without hesitation he had entered her. He fit like a puzzle piece. She was afraid she would make too much noise and draw someone's attention but fucking Draco Malfoy felt amazing. He was fucking her with such power it made the desk shake. His face was intense like she had never seen before. His grey eyes filled with pleasure and lust, his cock hitting the deepest parts of her. She held her breath as an electrifying sensation took over her body. It was an intense orgasm that left her pussy throbbing which Malfoy must have felt because he immediately stopped thrusting and pushed as deep as he could he grunted a couple of times his eyes squeezed shut. Hermione immediately felt a warm sensation fill her womb. He had come inside of her. She shifted but he still held her down. He was continuing to come inside. She could feel his cock pumping hard and his cum hitting and spattering the walls of her pussy. He moaned some more, sweat dripping from his forehead before finally pulling out of her.

Malfoy didn't look at her. He quietly pulled up his pants and zipped up. He straightened his tie and then turned away.

"Malfoy...I-" Hermione began but before she could finish he swiftly walked away. She knew there was no emotion to what they had just done but sitting alone on a desk in the library made her feel empty. As she stood up to compose herself she could feel the cold sentation of his cum dripping down her leg. She quickly pulled out a tissue from her book bag and cleaned up, her heart heavy as she realized they didn't work on their potion assignment and that she would have to see him again in order to complete it.

Edited:

Author's Note- So I wanted to address a review left by a guest. Yes they are third years which means they are either 13 or 14 years old. Can I refer you to Game of Thronesin reference to Daenerys: In the novels, she is only **13-years-old** when we first meet her, and she is sold to Khal Drogo as a wife.

Of course I do not condone underage sex this is still a work of fiction and fantasy. Don't like it? To each their own. There is a simple solution to your disgust. Don't read it.

To other who left supportive comments, I sincerely thank you! There will be more to come and I think I will be following these two character throughout ALL their years at Hogwarts.

-VelvetViolin


End file.
